


Post-It 便利贴 中文翻译

by MrHeroJones



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Successful Revolution, semi-character study, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHeroJones/pseuds/MrHeroJones
Summary: 康纳也开始和汉克一样，养成了在浴室的镜子上留下便利贴的习惯。





	Post-It 便利贴 中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Post-It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491730) by [ProneToRelapse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse). 

> 授权翻译，截图：http://t.cn/AiQ4YVND  
Sorry for being late ;_;  
无校对，一切错误属于我，如有错误欢迎指正！  
恭喜AO3获得雨果奖！！

『谢谢你，』便利贴上用完美的模控生命无衬线字体（CyberLife Sans）这么写着，『让我留下来。』  
  
汉克俯身贴近水池捧起冷水洗脸，装作没看到。毕竟他做的是礼数上最起码的事，不应该被这样感谢。  
  
*  
  
『祝你今天过得愉快。』第二张便利贴整齐地并排贴在第一张的旁边。汉克甩掉脸上多余的水，几滴水珠溅在便签上晕开了字迹。等底特律他老人家回忆起该怎么做一个正经城市的时候他会愉快的。就等到宵禁解除，那场革命成为历史的那天。  
  
不过也有可能到那时候他也不会愉快。  
  
*  
  
『午餐在冰箱里』第三张便利贴写道。汉克从镜子上抓起那张纸攥在手里。他不需要被别人照顾，也不需要什么女仆。他要以这张便条为起点进行一场他并不想进行，但显然很有必要提上议程的谈话。他把便利贴塞进口袋里，然后就忘记了这档子事。  
  
*  
  
『理发：下午三点半』，这是第四张便利贴。汉克抱怨着把挡住脸的几缕头发扫开。仿生人根本就他妈是在当他的保姆，而他能做的事本该比当保姆多得多。只要能回警局上班他最好就赶紧拍屁股走人，而且是越快越好。  
  
*  
  
『这样很适合你。不要忘记修胡子。』  
  
汉克抬手摸摸胡子，用手边最近的毛巾轻轻擦干。毛巾是潮的，闻起来还有股霉味，但是他不在乎。他的胡子修整过了，头发更短了，发梢梳不通的地方也都被剪掉，整个人都他妈被护理保养过了。但他看起来……比原来好，比原来干净利落得多了。赞喔。  
  
他随便地把毛巾扔在地上，毫不在意。  
  
*  
  
『相扑的营养餐从今天开始。不要给他零食。』「零食」底下画了三条线。汉克被逗乐了，他任由自己轻笑出声，从便签本上撕下一张写好贴在镜子上。这是他第一次回复这些留言。  
  
『要是他之后讨厌你，你可别赖我』  
  
*  
  
汉克差不多预料到了下一张便利贴应该满是洋洋得意。不过汉克也早就知道，无论是什么人，只要曾经和相扑玩过五分钟以上，那这个人就不可能被相扑讨厌。汉克猜对了，不过洋洋得意的感觉到底是怎么从一个笑脸的颜文字散发出来的呢，他可能永远也不会明白了。  
  
『 :) 』  
  
『好吧，』汉克潦草地写下另一张回复贴在底下，『你赢了。』  
  
*  
  
汉克盯着左侧镜框上贴着的那些便条。这是第一次没有看到任何新内容。他现在差不多已经习惯这些了，回复它们也算是乐趣之一。他想说服自己不要做任何多余的事，但说着就已经拔开笔帽潦草地写了一张简短的便条，接着把它用力过猛地拍上镜子。  
  
『如果你不想走的话就别走』  
  
毕竟总觉得模控生命会打着「为您提供帮助」的幌子再次把事情搞得一团糟。  
  
两天了，汉克没有得到任何回复。等终于盼来这份回复的时候，他的眼前仿佛燃烧着不断旋转的红色LED灯的光芒。  
  
『我想留下来。』  
  
「如释重负」算不上汉克的老朋友，但此时此刻他能停下脚步上门拜访可真是太好了。  
  
***  
  
汉克不会用「平和」这个词形容他生活的任何一个部分。「缓慢」倒是合理。「麻木」则很适合过去那些可怕的日子——抱着威士忌瓶子、左轮手枪，还有看了就伤心的照片瘫倒在厨房的桌子上。那时候身边所有的事情都是以一种安静漠然的方式过去的。他不会不知所措，所有事就只是那么随便地……过去了。  
  
总之原来就是这样的。其实汉克从过去就一直很好奇从一台机器成为异常仿生人是什么感觉。如果就像他现在感觉到的，那他可真是太特么深有同感了。这感觉就像是从麻木不仁的状态里被猛地拽出来，被拽到一个生动多彩，感情充沛的世界。妈的，这种感觉对汉克来说都需要时间来消化和习惯。而康纳呢，整个世界的事物对他来说都是全新的，这感觉对他来说绝对是不小的冲击。  
  
但是从表面上看他适应得还不错。他天生就善于思考，总是在分析，总是在自己的小世界里流连。最近，每次康纳接触到新鲜事物，试验自己对新刺激的反应的时候，汉克已经习惯看到他太阳穴的LED转着黄色的灯圈了。  
  
这样真的很可爱。主要是因为康纳的新情绪会简单直白地表现在他的脸上，而他现在有了一个非常可爱的新习惯：在思考的时候皱起鼻子。太奇怪了，汉克的整个世界观到底发生了怎样天翻地覆的转变。原来他抱有激进的反仿生人观点，现在他对仿生人的接受度却如此之高，而这些都是因为那台有着漂亮眼睛和傻傻笑容的原型机。  
  
如上所述的这位傻乎乎的仿生人还在汉克浴室的镜子上用马赛克瓷砖一般的便利贴栽培出一片多彩的关心与温柔。  
  
也是这位仿生人，一直萦绕在汉克的脑海里。他的评价对汉克来说比任何人的意见都要重要。  
  
曾经汉克用一个词来形容这种互相信任，互相尊重的关系。这种关系温柔而坚定，柔软却不朽。就在不久之前，汉克还满怀期望地给其命名。  
  
但现在他有了一种前所未有的犹豫。因为突然之间他又拥有了这么多他无法舍弃的事物，而在此之前他已经失去了那么多。  
  
他不可能像康纳一样用仿生人的方法计算概率，但是他完全明白只要迈错一步，只要做错一件事，现在这种几近于完美的平衡就会被毁掉。  
  
所以，也许他的生活根本算不上是「平和」，但是已经比之前那么长久的一段时间好太多了。  
  
尤其是当某位仿生人比他的人类伙伴要勇敢得多的时候。  
  
汉克的余生会永远铭记三个美好的日子。柯尔的诞生日，因破获红冰案而得到升职的晋升日，还有康纳在Chicken Feed门前找到他，脸上挂着比冬日阳光还要温柔的微笑的那一天。  
  
汉克在一个温暖的星期二走进浴室。此时正值春日，外界的一切慢慢地开始变化，汉克心里那三个美好的日子也悄悄地变成了四个。  
  
『我爱你汉克』便签上写道。镜子里，汉克喜笑颜开。  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
